All The Happiness I Want
by countertiger-x
Summary: Takes place 5 months after The Friends Who Were. All the Matthews and the Hunters have things to work out in their new lives. Read and Review please!!!
1. Shawn's new life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BMW characters. Except some i.e. Riley and Calvin.  
  
a/n: for those of you who didn't read my last fic, The Friends Who Were, you should read that first cuz this is the sequal. This fic takes place about 5 months later.  
  
Shawn looked around his apartment to see if there was anything to do. It was his day off, and all he had done so far was sit around the house. Usually, he never took days off, so he didn't know what to do on a day off. He was usually busy and working, writing for the magazine.... Usually. Before, his family came into his life.  
  
His wonderful girlfriend, Angela Moore. (I think that's her last name, right? If its not then ill change it...) And his wonderful son, Troy Hunter. His son, up until now, he can't believe he has a son. A boy. I mean, he only found out about him like, 5 months ago.  
  
But he feels like he's known him forever. By the way, he thinks, I have to pick him up from school today. Not once, has he gotten that when he was a kid, not once was he picked up from school, not once, he felt like he had a real family. Now, he feels it all the time.  
  
He looks around his apartment again, to see if there was a task in mind that he forgot to do. He finds that, his apartment, is squeaky clean and is in no need for any tidying up to do. Suddenly, Shawn has an urge to just take Angela out for lunch and buy her somthing special. He grabs his jacket and heads out the door.  
  
Must be that new fatherly feeling I have to get used to, he thought. Maybe I'll stop by Cory, to see how he's doing, and how he's holding up with Topanga, he thinks. Topanga was now 9 months and is due in 2 weeks. Geez, he thought, the Matthews are expecting. They deserve all the happiness they have......  
  
a/n: How do u like it so far? I know it was short, but this is only the first chapter! Read and Review!!!! 


	2. Another day in the Matthews home

Cory looked at his paperwork. "Geez, where did all these payments come from?" he said, browsing through a bunch of papers on his desk, in his home office. In his hand, were bills for electricity, water, phone, cable, car payments, and house payments. Cory sighed on how much his taxes and amounts added up to.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking away Calvin's laptop, if he rises the internet bill one more time...."he muttered to himself. Just then, Topanga walked in the office. "Want anything hun?" Topanga asked walking over there. She was just as fat as a walrus and a hippo put together.  
  
"No, I'm fine...it's ok." he said, still looking at the paperwork. "Cory, we have to talk. It's about the kids." Topanga said, as she sat down on a couch near Cory's desk. Cory rubbed his head. "Oh man, what is it now? This parenting stuff is very hard."  
  
"Well, too bad, cuz we're having another one."  
  
"It's not my fault, we weren't exactly expecting one...."  
  
"Oh, what, now it's my fault?"  
  
"Topanga....I'm sorry. Please, continue with Riley and Calvin."  
  
Topanga was trying to make herself comfortable in her chair, but gave up. "I went to see Riley's teacher this afternoon. She's failing in Science, and she's going to dentention a lot for not having her homework assignments in on time, and for being tardy, AND for getting in fights."  
  
Cory looked up from his desk. "You're serious?" Topanga just nodded. "I thought we talked to her about this. What, is she not trying?" Cory said in a very concerned voice. "I don't know, but I think she gets her bad grades from you. I think we have to talk to her a little tiny bit more about the fighting thing."  
  
"And we have to find out where she goes in the morning. I mean, I see her go to school, you see her go to school, she must be going somewhere on her own."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now what about Calvin?"  
  
Topanga sighed. "He's depressed about something. I think he's in love." Cory looked at Topanga with wide eyes. "That is just....he's too young for love. I mean.. he wouldn't understand what love..." he started to say but then Topanga butted in.  
  
"Cory, think about what you said and then look at me in the eye." Topanga said angrily.  
  
"Oh, yeah, us..." he chuckled. "Ok, so he's in love. How can you tell?"  
  
"You can, see it in his eyes. It's just like, he's depressed but he's like happy at the same time. You know?"  
  
"Oh, I know all about that. I'll go talk to him later."  
  
"They're keeping secrets from us Cory. I don't like that."  
  
Cory got up and sat next to Topanga on the couch. "Don't worry ok." he said while stroking her hair. "Just, we'll work it out. They're good kids. We always do work it out."  
  
Topanga sighed again. "Oh, Cory. Remember, what it was like? No kids, empty apartment....our little games that we play." Topanga giggled. "You know, why don't we do those things anymore hunny bunch." Cory asked.  
  
"Because, Cory, we're serious adults now. With kids! We can't just act like we're still in college. We have to start thinking now." she said. Cory had an evil smile on his face. "Oh yeah?" Topanga was trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh, oh no. Cory, not now." Topanga started smiling. "Well, swamp thing doesnt think so!!!!" Cory screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Cory, no, the kids!"  
  
Cory started chasing Topanga. Topanga was having a hard time because she was pregnant, but she was laughing.  
  
"Hahahah! I'll get you pretty lady!!!"  
  
"You'll never catch me swamp thing!!!"  
  
Finally Cory caught her and dragged her to the couch. "Oh, swamp thing think lady is very pretty." They laughed. And finally they just started kissing .  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley walked out of her room, passed the room that was supposed to be the new baby's, and then opened the door to Calvin's room. Inside, Calvin was sitting on his bed reading with his stereo playing loud Green Day music.  
  
"What do you want?" he said without even looking from his book.  
  
"Lend me 10 for new drum sticks. I broke mine. Mom said she won't buy it for me until I learn how to respect my things." Riley said.  
  
Calvin put his book down and got off the bed. "Screw. You still owe me 20 for the new wheels on your blades, and i'm never lending you money again after you 'accidentaly' ripped a page from my collecter's edition X-Men comic." he screamed.  
  
"Oh, come on! The wheels were like a birthday present, and the comic pages were too sensitive. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT OUT OF THE PLASTIC ANYWAY!!!"  
  
"Dude, why are you being so mad! Come on! Give me ten!"  
  
"Why don't I give you five." he says as he takes her hands out and slaps it as hard as he could.  
  
Riley punches him back. "You freak what did you do that for? Are you gonna lend me the money or not?"  
  
Calvin's eyes go wide. "What are you deaf? I said no!"  
  
"God, I'll tell mom about the skateboarding you do on the pier!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll tell Dad about your bleeding shoulder wound you got from street hockey sessions."  
  
"I'll tell Mom about her favorite calculator you broke when you "borrowed" it from her office drawer!"  
  
"You do and I'll tell Dad about the fights you have with the guys from school cuz they make fun of you and all the detention times you got from them!"  
  
"And I'll tell Mom about the time where you lied to her and said you were going to Peter's house but you ditched with him to go to the Reel Big Fish Concert."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you do that, and I'll tell Mom and Dad that you've been late for school almost everyday cuz of your rock band practices you've been going to WITH Danny Fraiser."  
  
Riley went silent. She had a really mad look on her face. Calvin was smiling, thinking that he had won the war, but Riley wouldn't settle for that.  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh, why shouldn't I?"  
  
"You think you've got dirt on me? Well, I know all about Quinn O'Keefe." she said while smiling and folding her arms to her chest. Then, Calvin's face fell, and he frowned.  
  
"Where, did you find that out?" he said in a very angry tone.  
  
"Oh, I have my sources. I am your sister Calvin. I watch your every move. I live in the same house as you. And....I know your computer number code."  
  
Calvin rolled his head. "Screw! You hacked into my laptop again didn't you! Oh god! Maybe I shouldn't keep a virtual journal anymore if your just going to hack your way into it! AHHHH!"  
  
"Yep, you totally LOVE the girl. You see her walking down the halls..." Riley says with a girly voice "and she is like an angel, walking toward heaven. And in the skatepark and the pier, her skateboarding is just AMAZING.....It's like you knew her forever....like she is your guardian angel....Trust me, I read everything....Lucky, I don't remember practiacally all of it. Shame Cal, falling in love with your best friend's sister.... Tsk Tsk Tsk"  
  
Calvin's face seemed to blank out. Like he was depressed or something. He fell back on his bed, his face staring at the ceiling. "You know where my money bank is. Get the money, then just get out." he said in a very sad tone.  
  
Riley felt very bad about her brother. "Keep your money bro. It's ok....Look. I'm sorry....I'll never hack into your computer.....again....You sound sad. Are you..um...ok?" she asked trying to see his face.  
  
"Just...just...I dunno. I just wanna think." he said turning away from his sister so he was laying sideways on his bed. Riley said bye and walked through the hall to her room. Her homework wasn't done yet, but she didn't really care. She couldn't wait until her band practice tomorrow morning. Where she would see, she sighed, Danny Frasier.  
  
He, in her opinion, was the most nicest, most musically talented, cutest, smartest, guy in the whole school. Cut that, the whole world. And he was in HER band. He was HER friend. And she couldn't believe it.  
  
Then she reminded herself that she needed some paperclips for her history and math reports for school. They were with her dad in his office. She walked down the hall, down the stairs to the office. The door was closed and this was usually like her dad.  
  
She thought that it would be ok, if she didn't knock so she opened the door. Inside, she saw Cory and Topanga kissing on the floor with the pillows all over the floor and her dad's office a mess. Cory was half naked, with his shirt off, and he was kissing Topanga passionately. Riley's eyes were wide open.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
a/n: There? Are u people happy. I finally recovered from writer's block. I guess I needed some Smashing Pumpkins to pep me up. Anyway I hope this makes up for the short first chapter.-TigerX 


	3. Getting in trouble again

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Riley.  
  
Cory and Topanga paused their kissing to look up. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they both screamed at the same time. They were getting up to put their clothes back on. Cory put his shirt on, but didnt button it.  
  
"Um...Riley..honey.." Topanga stuttered.  
  
Riley was now covereing her eyes with her left hand. Her mouth still in a large O shape. Still shocked from the sight. She was hyperventilating and was breathing heavily.  
  
"I...I...I'm so...rr..rr...rr..y...." she muttered.  
  
Cory was buttoning up his shirt. "Um..Riley? Did, uh...you need anything baby?"  
  
"I just....needed some paperclips for my reports....yeah..." she said while slowly taking her hand from her eyes. "I'm really sorry.. Uh...I'll...uh...knock next time. heheheheh...eh..he..he.."  
  
"No, it's ok honey, I better get started on dinner anyway. Maybe, I'll..uh... invite Shawn and Angela over..." Topanga said while walking out the door.  
  
"That would be nice honey. Um, here Riley, some paperclips. Uh...anytime...Riley, you need to talk, just know that my door is always open." he said while handing Riley some paperclips.  
  
Riley nodded and went out of the office still hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
Cory walked out of the office and to the kitchen where Topanga was starting to cook. He came next to her and started whispering.  
  
"I'm getting locks put on ours and my office doors first thing in the morning." he whispered.  
  
Topanga giggled and nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cory, Shawn, Angela and Topanga were sitting in the Matthews' living room drinking coffee while talking about things.  
  
"....my column has some great reviews and I've had some offers so I'm thinking I might resign from my current job and take one of my offers." Shawn continued in his conversation with his friends.  
  
Cory nodded. "That's great Shawn. I'm glad your doing good at work. I've been taking in some late night meetings. I guess we need it since Topanga took off work for a while."  
  
Angela took a sip of her decaff. "Topanga, how has that vacation been going?"  
  
Topanga smirked. "It's been great actually, besides having to go to the bathroom every five minutes and eating almost everything in the house, man, I may never go back to work!"  
  
Cory butted into the conversation. "Oh, she's going back..." he screamed. Topanga hit him in the stomach with her elbow and then kept on smiling like nothing happened. Cory on the other hand, was gasping for air.  
  
* * * *  
  
Troy was messing around with Calvin's base guitar. "Why don't you just talk to her dude?" he said while playing a B note following a D note.  
  
Calvin was working on the screws on his skateboard. "It's not really that easy...oh crap.." he said while dropping his screws.  
  
"Why not? You go up to her and go 'Hi Quinn, I've been admiring you since you moved here freshman year. Kiss me darling!!'" Troy said sarcastically in a high voice.  
  
Calvin threw a pillow at him. "Dork." he muttered. Just then, Riley walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Troy, Calvin."  
  
"Sup." Troy replied. Calvin said nothing.  
  
"Come on, Cal. I said sorry. I'm done with my homework, can't I at least talk with you guys??"  
  
"Why? So you can make fun of me more for talking about Quinn O' Keefe? And then why don't you go out and tell Mom and Dad about it so they can give me a another stupid lecture about love and crap." Calvin said without looking up from his skateboard.  
  
"Look. I have secrets too you know."  
  
"Just shut up and sit down."  
  
Riley sat down on Calvin's bean bag chair. "So, what were we talking about?" Troy put the bass back on it's stand. "Oh, just about Calvin's love life. We are deciding if he should go talk to her or not."  
  
"Hey, I didn't decide anything. It was you who was doing all the talking. Maybe I should just go hide into the shadows and wither away."  
  
"Cal, you've been writing too much poetry man. Get it together." Troy replied.  
  
"I know Cal, I mean you've been so down, Mom and Dad are bound to notice something. Better put a happy face on." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, it would be really embarrasing if I had to explain everything to him. Now you on the other hand Riley, you need to make up some excuse on my you are going to band practice early morning and not telling Mom and Dad." Calvin said changing the subject.  
  
" Hey! I don't have to, they probably don't even know."  
  
"Yeah, right....just when YOU get busted, you don't know me aight?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Ok, people!" Troy came in the middle of the two "No more fighting, it's driving me nuts."  
  
"Sorry Troy."  
  
"Hey" Troy said with a sly smile. " I'm bored, let's go.. you know..."  
  
"Today?"  
  
Calvin nodded his head and grabbed his hockey gear. Riley ran to her room and got hers and Troy got his from Calvin's closet (he has an extra pain at the Matthews' since he's there all the time). And they snuck out the back door to play a little late night hockey.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eric looked up from the pot he was stirring. Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Eric! Did you know that avacados were actually good for your skin?"  
  
Eric smiled and turned away. "No way! Maybe I should try that sometime to improve my beauty."  
  
"Yeah, right Eric."  
  
Here Eric was, with his darling roommate Rachel McGuire. His best friend in the whole entire, um...New York. Rachel has been doing so much for Eric lately. She helped him get into medical school so he could be the pediatrician he had always wanted to be, instead of his low-life weatherman job.  
  
"We're gonna miss you Eric." Johnny from the station had said. I'm finally going to be somebody, he thought, people are going to be real proud of me. He glanced back to Rachel. She had been the best friend Eric has ever had, since Jack that is. She even let him stay at her apartment, so he wouldn't have a hard time with the rent, since he was quitting his job and going back to school.  
  
Man, I could marry her for all she's done for me, he thought, going back to his cooking. But no, he didn't think of her that way. Not as in girlfriend- boyfriend husband-wife thing. They had along talk about this, before they moved in together, and said that none should have feelings whatesoever.  
  
Then why did he feel that he loved her more than anything? Why did it feel that his heart was breaking to pieces every day where he didn't tell her how he felt. Or maybe, he's been away from love so much, he thinks that he loved Rachel.  
  
Eric rubbed his forehead. Man... Rachel was in front of him now. "Ric? You ok?" she asked using a nickname to save more time. "Yeah Rach, I'm fine..no worries. Food's almost done." He said, taking his hand off his head and forcing a smile on his face.  
  
"You know Eric, I think opening a café of me own is going to be really good for me. Something, I've probably have always dreamed of. You know?" she said.  
  
" Yeah, I know exactly what you are talking about, I mean, I never thought I would actually get into medical school. I mean I never thought I would actually get into any college at all."  
  
"Oh geez Eric, Don't give me that crap. You can do anything you want to, even if you didn't have my help!" she said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah.right." he smirked with a worry look, wishing she would be with him forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
" I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS. SNEAKING OUT IN THE EVENING, LEAVING US, YOUR PARENTS, WORRYING! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK????" Topanga screamed at Riley and Calvin in their living room on their couch.  
  
"Do you know how many maniacs that are out there? And you can barely see out there, it's really dark. I mean, what if you guys got run over, or something. You guys really have to think about the possibliites that could happen...." Cory said in a calm voice, unlike his wife.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry..." Riley started but Topanga wasn't settling for it.  
  
"YOUNG LADY, I HAVE GONE THROUGH A LOT FROM YOU AND YOU STILL JUST CAN'T KEEP FROM BREAKING THE RULES TO GO TO THESE EXTREME CONSEQUENCES AND..."  
  
"Hon, you're not making sense....." Cory whispered into her ear.  
  
"AND CALVIN, AT YOUR AGE, YOU ARE REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE THE ROLE MODEL HERE. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER, AND TEACHING HER THAT THIS KIND OF STUFF, IS WRONG. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GOING ALONG WITH IT!!!"  
  
Calvin nodded looking down at the carpet. Riley was doing the same thing. "Just......just....go to your room for now... we'll think of a punishment later..." Topanga said, finally calming down. The two kids stood up and walked to their rooms.  
  
Topanga rubbed her head at sat down on the couch. Cory sat right next to her and put his arm around her. "Those kids.....geez, a headache every day... always getting in trouble...." she said putting her head down on Cory's shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
"I think Riley gets her "breaking the rules" part from you... and I think Calvin gets your smartness too...." Cory started.  
  
"WHAT??? Hey, I was never like that when I was little. I had good grades, and I respected my parents and..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! That's not how I remember it. You were a little troubled young girl, is how I remember you."  
  
"Yeah, right. At least I didn't get in trouble in Finney every single hour of school."  
  
"Well.remember the time when we were working on that video project in school and then, we fell asleep in the room!"  
  
"Yeah, our parents killed us!"  
  
"Those were the days."  
  
"Yeah, hun.remember when I baby sat Morgan.and I told you we would never, ever have kids.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you glad that we didn't stick to that promise?"  
  
"Cory, Sometimes, I really wish we stuck to that promise.It would save A LOT of money on asprin."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry I took so long to write this up.I've been really busy with other stuff I need to handle. Oh, please notice that in Chapter 2 I made little bitty changes in the text so whatever..review please! Thanks. 


End file.
